


Tales of Clockworth: how to build an empire

by white_tiger



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birthright story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 10:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_tiger/pseuds/white_tiger
Summary: Yo peoples this is going to be a series of short fics based around the OC characters I made for TheTrueFro for his series Birthright.





	1. Long-Shot: druggy turned Agent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheTrueFro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueFro/gifts).



> Yo peoples this is going to be a series of short fics based around the OC characters I made for TheTrueFro for his series Birthright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7/13/18 Edited to include Salem's other girlfriend Tabetha "Aletheia" Lethe.

Sniper, Assassin, Info Broker.

 

 

3.5 Years before Amber and Lily meet.

 

Daphne sat twirling a syringe between her fingers as she felt the rush of her high slowly fading, timing was key too soon and she would run out of her supply too soon, wait too long and she would come down enough to realize how far she had dropped. She looked at the corpse of the druggy who had died shortly after she arrived at the den, she was waiting for a chance to search the body for more drugs but had to wait for no one to be looking.

Right when she was about to stumble her way over the body sat back up, convincing her that her latest hit must have been cut with something weird cause that body was dead, she had spent the last hour making sure of it, moved. The body got up and walked with a smooth sexy walk that did not belong on an old man, the man crouched next her and looked her up and down.

“Well this is a pathetic sight, a talent wasting away.” The body mocked, Daphne started to rise to show this corpse who had fallen when she felt a needle at her neck.

“Move and you will get the high of a lifetime, right before you OD on it.” Daphne sat down again, wary of this body.

“Good girl, you are lucky, you have passed the background check. Clockworth has job offer, if you want to clean up your act, have purpose and be someone who is not a disgrace and your little sister can look up to come to this address by six PM tomorrow. After that the offer expiries and you will go back to wasting a talent that could make you the second-best sniper in this city besides Clockworth.” The body pulled a card out and slipped down Daphne’s shirt tucking it into her bra.

“Who are you and who is Clockworth.” Daphne hissed, not wanting to alert the other druggies.

“My name is Sekhmet and Clockworth is the best info broker in the city, he is looking for agents and he is looking for the best. Don’t make me have wasted the time I put into checking your background, or I will get rid of the shame your sister must feel about you by making you dead and into a puppet for me.” Sekhmet warned before the body collapsed dead once more.

“Bringing up Nyx is a low blow.” Daphne muttered before closing her eyes and deciding to think on this, before sleep took her she decided if this was not all some drug trip she would go, hell maybe she would sneak back home and grab herself a shower.

 

## #

 

Salem sat in a chair Sekhmet draped across his lap holding him closely, his other girlfriend Aletheia sat on the arm of his chair leaning on him with Sekhmet’s head in her lap. His cameras had picked up Daphne twenty minutes ago, he had to admit when Sekhmet had first found his target he had briefly wondered if he was better off going after another. She had at one point been a member of a family that are pillars of the community but Salem knew they were less than pleasant people, then family tensions and other matters turned a young woman who could be a top tier hero into a druggy scrounging and taking jobs for drug money; but Sekhmet tested her with a job and despite being far from prime shape she did the job. Now she was moving towards the safe house, even managing to slip from his cameras a few times.

Alethia played idly with Sekhmet’s hair running her fingers through the braids as Sekhmet nearly melted into her lovers laps. Alethia had told them that she believed once Daphne gave them her loyalty she would be extremely loyal, her mind dive when Daphne was past out from the drugs showed her some deep seated issues that would need work; Alethia refused to explain what they were stating that she would deal with them. Salem would normally be tempted to push as this was a new agent but Alethia gave him a look telling him this was something close to what happened to Aletheia, and so he back down.

“She is nearly here Tisi.” Salem told his girlfriend stroking her back, she only hummed and burrowed deeper into their laps. “That means you need to get off our lap.”

“Come on Tiss, I promise that I will comb and re-braid you hair after our shower… I will even let you soap and wash me.” Tisiphone tried to glare at the soothing mono-tone but the thought of the promise was too good, rolling her eyes she cope a last feel on both before rolling off their laps.

“Ugh, fine. Don’t go staring at her breasts Salem, she is attractive even as drug damaged as she is.” Tisiphone ordered, Salem rolled his eyes placing his mask on and feeling it click into place. “That goes for you to Dream.”

“Yes cause I can totally handle more besides you two.” Tabetha(Aletheia) rolled her eyes as she deadpanned, slipping on her plain white mask.

“Why would I bother staring at another woman when I have you two?” Clockworth asked and Sekhmet laughed as she slipped on her own mask and shouldered her bow.

“Good answers.”

The doors opened and in walked Daphne, dressed in an outfit that raised Clockworth’s evaluation of her, it was her a outfit that was clean and well suited for moving clearly and there was only one place she would have gotten that on such short notice her family home. Further proof that the woman was taking it seriously was the large sniper rifle she banished when she entered and saw them, Clockworth smiled behind his mask as he watched how she entered the room alert despite clearly just coming down from a high she was aware enough to prove Sekhmet right, this woman was worth the time invested; he hoped she survived the coming days.

 

“Greetings Daphne, I am pleased to see you cleaned up for this.” Clockworth greeted the woman, she looked him over.

 

“You are a lot younger looking than I expected.” Daphne remarked, looking at Aletheia she raised an eyebrow. “Who are you?”

“Aletheia, and Clockworth’s other partner.” Aletheia answered, Daphne nodded and moved on.

“Since you are here, am I to assume you are interested in the job?” Clockworth asked ignoring her remark about his age.

“What exactly is this job and how long is?” Daphne asked, Clockworth noticed how her eyes behind her shades never stopped moving watching everything.

“Over the last few years I have been spreading my eyes and ears through out the city, very little in this city escapes me for long; but my concern now is time. How long news takes to reach me, to that end I have been planting agents/ambassadors in every major faction of this city.” Clockworth stated giving her a moment to digest it.

“You want me to be a spy for you in a faction? In case you failed to notice I am not in a faction and have never even been a hero.” Daphne answered Sekhmet tensed at the aggressive tone.

“What I want is you to be my eyes and ears in a faction and to be their line of contact with me along with being an asset to them to show my goodwill. Hence the need for the best, I can’t send subpar assets to a faction. You are not the first agent I have recruited that has never been a hero” Clockworth watched the tension leave both women.

“What Faction and why me? There are other snipers who aren’t drug addicts.” Daphne asked, Clockworth smirked he owed Tisi 100 dollars, this woman was sharp.

“The mercs, and I tailor my agents to the leaders of each faction I only send agents that will match the leader perfectly. They must be the perfect fit to the style of leader, Saber has been one of the more ‘welcoming’ leaders to my presence so I am taking extra care in choosing her agent. I will not settle for less than the best available, given the only Sniper better even in your drugged state is me; you are the only logical choice.” Clockworth enjoyed the minor blush on the woman’s face.

“What are the terms of this job?” Daphne asked and Clockworth knew he had her, Aletheia had told him that playing on her pride and sister would work.

“Simple you watch, listen and report for the most part. I expect reports on as much as you can give no detail is too minor really, I am an info broker the more I have the better I can serve my clients. Beyond that sometimes I will have you take care of ‘problems’ for me, I have limits your loved ones I will never ask you to kill but I will ask that you don’t interfere if I order a hit. You are also to serve in the faction as one of their best and hide your connection to me from all but the highest members who I will tell you about, the rest are to think you are one of them; and you may be their friend or even lover but remember I can and will kill any I deem a threat to the peace of this city and my network.” Clockworth explained, Daphne nodded as if she had expected as much.

 

“And the pay?” “Full medical benefits, and I mean full between Sekhmet and myself we can do anything needed even enhancements to your body if you ever feel like ditching the peashooter.” Daphne looked mildly offended at the remark until Clockworth gestured to his rifle on the stand to his left enjoying the look of envy.

 

“You also receive a fair pay and house allowance; a trust fund will be set up in your name so that if you should die while in my service your loved ones will be taken care of. I also will cure your addictions and get you into the best shape of your life in the next two weeks.” Clockworth saw the light in her eyes at the trust fund and knew this woman was in.

 

“Deal.” “Excellent Sekhmet and Aletheia will take you into the back and get you prepped for the operation, we have an addiction or three to purge!” Clockworth was excited, this was the part he had been waiting for a chance to test his latest model of his addiction machine.

 

###

 

“Strip and your clothes in the hamper, place all none washable items in the cupboard.” Sekhmet told the woman, handing her a hospital gown.

“Do you mind?” Daphne explained as she was clearly waiting for Sekhmet to leave.

“Lose all the cloths, have just the gown on when you come to the room or I will cut it of.” Sekhmet left spinning a knife between her fingers.

“She is not joking, don’t take too long or she will come back to do it for you.” Aletheia informed her before leaving Daphne to change and wonder about the rather wide spread of personalities.

When Daphne entered the operation room she froze at the sight of Sekhmet and Aletheia standing next to what looked like a mix between torture device and something you would see in a gynecologist office. Swallowing her nerves, she sat down, cursing her luck she saw Clockworth enter the mostly empty room at the moment Sekhmet locked her feet into the braces leaving her privates open for them both to see. Aletheia locked her wrists down at the same time making her unable to slap the bastard when he put on a rubber glove and started poking around. A knife on her throat and a look from Sekhmet convinced her to bear it. Aletheia looked away to mess with the machine something Daphne took a small comfort in.

“No signs of STDs, Pregnancies, infections or any other health problems, not a virgin either but not surprising. Glad we won’t need to worry about other treatments really.” Clockworth sounded bored and Daphne was not sure if she should be offended.

“No way you could tell all that from poking around.” She said only for him to show his ungloved hand and the fingers changing into various tools.

“I am a tech special with analyst as my main skill focus a few pokes is enough to give a basic read. Sekhmet finish prepping her I will get the machine ready.” Clockworth said.

“He really is skilled with his fingers.” Aletheia remarked, Daphne looked at the woman deciding that by the smirk she was meaning the dirty way of taking it.

Daphne was about to what he meant when she got her answer and she screamed as Sekhmet shoved a catheter in and kept putting in more hoses in other hole, including intubating her. She tried to fight but the woman was very strong and had very sharp knives next to very sensitive thing, once she was ready Clockworth return with a large machine and two tubes with needle.

“Sorry We would have knocked you out and given pain meds but trust me that would have made the treatment worse. Basics of is this; This will filter your blood, removing the drugs and introducing a stimulant to speed the process. However, this stimulant will pull the traces of drugs in your system out causing the worst withdrawal you will ever experience, now we have been sneaking an additive into your drugs since the start of your background check so your chances of living should be somewhere around 35%. If you want to back out now, blink twice.” Clockworth warned. “If you die I will see that your little sister is well taken care of you have my word.”

 

No blinks.

 

“All right, see you in ten hours Daphne.” Clockworth slide the needles in, taped them down and turned the machine on.

For the first few seconds it was fine until the stimulant hit her system and her world vanished in a sea of white pain.

 

###

 

Three days later.

 

“Saber, I did not expect to hear from you so soon, is there an issue?” Salem asked the merc faction leader while Tisi sat in his lap crossways reading, Aletheia walked in draped herself over the back of the chair to peck him on the check and lace fingers with Tisi.

 

{No issue Clockworth, I wanted to thank you for sending Long-Shot.} Salem felt a poke in his ribs and rolling his eyes handed over a fifty to a smirking Tisi, he heard Dream snicker as she accepted sixty bucks from Tisi.

“I am glad, she is still getting back into her stride but I assure you, she will only get better.” Salem replied.

{I find it hard to believe but you have yet to be wrong, I am already considering having her lead a small team to see how she does. Anyway I have to go Fleshwound is coming to annoy me again, thanks for Sniper Clockworth.} Salem smirked at the crush he could detect in her voice, yes he had chosen well.

“Goodbye Saber feel free to call if you ever decide to take me up on that offer of enhancement.” Salem said before he hung up.

“I told you, my picks have worked out best.” Tisi teased.

“White Tiger hardly counts, we found him at the same time and where else would you send a tiger feral with skills like that.” Salem countered, Tisi shook her head.

“Too bad I was with Hyena settling our network there, meeting him before he went to the pack would have been interesting.” Dream remarked, shifting to sit on the arm of the chair letting Sekhmet stretch out to rest her head on Tabetha’s lap.

“I would have taken him, not many can kill that silently, Fenrir needs someone who can watch his back from the shadows; that second of his is too open.” Tisi turned back to her book, Salem rolled his eyes and went back to work enjoying the warm weight of his girlfriend in his lap and his other one leaning on his left side as she started reading herself on her tablet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Agents of Salem get a full mind scan, Sekhmet's don't unless they offer since she does not care as much. Aletheia runs their foreign affairs with Hyena helping her.


	2. White Tiger: It runs in the family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this one was a lot different than I thought it would be at the start.

First agent of the new city.

 

[Six years before Lily meets Amber. Warehouse outside of the city, midnight.]

Salem sat in the rafters of the warehouse, Sekhmet was covering outside; below a older man stood with two burly Specials who looked to be about as smart are they were small. His targets were many tonight and one of them he was not planning on killing not right away. The ones below on the ground were finally all there as a woman walked in flanked by guards who looked like they knew what they were doing.

“Do you have the product?” The Woman asked without preamble, the man nodded to one of the henchmen who opened a case.

Inside the case was a pelt of a tigress, the pelt was silver with black strips and the sight of it caused a stir in the figure hiding in the rafters; Salem forced his heart rate down as the sight of the pelt sent it skyrocketing, as his heart rate calmed the red tinge over his sight retreated.

“I am not paying full price for that! Look at all the scars!” Salem forced his fingers to release a pipe he had been gripping at the woman’s words; a perfect copy of his grip was on the pipe.

{Salem focus, we need find out who they got the pelt from.} Sekhmet hissed into his comms.

“I know.” Salem said, sliding his rifle off his back, and syncing his mask and Scope.

‘This is better than any of you deserve!’ with that thought Salem pulled the trigger, within seconds before any of them had time to really react all but the seller was dead and he was down with two kneecaps shot out. Salem quickly repelled down and landed in front of man struggling to crawl away.

“Who are you!?” The man screamed at the sight of the plague doctor masked young teen stalking towards him like the grim reaper.

The figure snatched him up by the throat and hoisted him into the air with one hand, slamming him down next to the case on the table. Before he could do more than gasp his right shoulder was shattered by the grip of the masked figure.

“The boss of the woman who’s pelt you just tried to sell!” The voice was off as if run through two speakers, but the seller knew rage and this was no a human before him this was a monster.

“Please I didn’t have anything thing to do with her death!” The seller begged only for his right bicep to snap in two as it was bent ninety degree.

“Lying to me will only make me drag out your death longer, trust me I know how to keep a man alive with only his brain heart and lungs!” The seller panicked at the sheer rage coating the voice.

“You contracted someone for that pelt, they covered their tracks well enough that I don’t have time to search normally, I need names. Give them to me or your going to experience a hell that will make whatever cesspool afterlife waiting for you look like a spa treatment!” The Seller tried to struggle only to have his right elbow snapped.

“I. Am. Waiting.” The Seller swallowed and began talking.

###

“You’re not stable right now Salem, go back to the station and start the funeral preparations.” Sekhmet said the moment Salem drew level with her carrying the first of three targets they were seeking.

“I-” “No Salem right now you are not focused, that was a sloppy show in there. These guys took out Lucky, that means they will be ready and you can’t afford to make a mistake.” Salem glared under his mask for a moment before bowing his head.

“You’re right, I will take Lucky home and start setting the pyres up. Find out anything they know about Lucky’s little brother, how he vanished has me worried I am not about to let Lucky down twice by failing to look out for her little brother.” Salem admitted, moving into an embrace with Tisi before stepping back and heading for the old train station and his main safehouse.

###

Tisiphone stalked through the halls of her targets, she had told Salem he was not stable but she was not much better. Lucky was one of the few Agents from Canada that followed them when they moved only a few short months ago, uprooting herself and her little brother to support Salem and Tisi; her brother did not know who they were and had never even met his sister’s bosses out of Lucky Tiger’s desire to keep her brother safe.

A scent reached her nose as she approached the office, a scent she was very familiar with, the copper like scent of blood and lots of it. She heard a quiet sobbing coming from the room that reeked of blood and where her targets should be; she loosened her right dagger while pulling out her left dagger and approached the door. She saw the door was open slightly, using a trick that Lucky had shown her she used the mirror like finish on her daggers to peak into the room; the scene was something straight out of her favorite horror movies, the room was almost dyed red with blood that was still fresh that there should have been no way anyone but Lucky could have killed these men without Tisiphone hearing as close as she had been.

“I know your there, if you’re here to save your bosses you are far too late.” A voice rough from tears called, impressing Tisi with their skilled to tell she was there.

“I had been hoping to question them before I killed them, but I have a suspicion that it will no longer be need.” Tisi soothed sheathing her daggers and entering the room.

Crouched on the desk was what could only be described as a Were-Tiger a white and black one no less, the eyes and pattern on the fur all but confirmed for Tisi this was the third and final target; the little brother of Lucky Tiger who Lucky had said she was teaching to one day work for Salem along side her.

‘Too bad you never got to see just how skilled your brother became.’ Tisi thought looking at the carnage that had been carried out so quietly.

“Who are you?” The brother demanded, eyes watching her even as their tail swayed back and forth while their eyes never stopped twitching.

“My callsign is Sekhmet and I was the boss of your sister Lucky. I came looking for these bastards to kill them and find out what happened to you.” Tisi explained, the brother glared.

“I am that is.” Was his only response, making Tisi smiled at how prepared Lucky had been for something like this.

“I Matthias, my sword shall wield for me.” She gave the counter sign from Lucky’s favorite series.

“So you’re her, my callsign is White Tiger. Will you help me find my sister’s remains?” White Tiger sounded calm but Tisi could tell the boy barely older than Salem was just holding himself together.

“No need, Clockworth retrieved her remains earlier, he is back at the main safehouse readying the pyre. Come with me we’ll get you cleaned up and say goodbye to your sister.” Tisi offered her hand to White Tiger who shrunk as he shifted to a smaller version of his Were form.

Dressed in jeans and a red tee shirt, Tisi realized just how similar the siblings were the fur coating his skin was white and black instead of silver and back but you could not miss the family blood. In his left hand was something that made Tisi want to tear the corpses in the room with her to shreds, teeth, and claws on a string like a necklace the teeth and claws that had been missing from Lucky’s body. White Tiger took her hand and let her lead him from the room. Tisi did not remark on how blood soaked he was or his hands were, when they were outside Tisi stopped to pull out a remote trigger and pressed the button a dull roar followed as the building erupted into flames.

“Better than they deserve.” White Tiger remarked as he followed her.

“Yes but we need to cover your tracks, we aren’t about to let Lucky’s little brother go to jail for doing the right thing.”

###

Salem entered the room he had given to White Tiger, the boy was staring at the urn of ashes with the necklace of teeth and claws surrounding it. White Tiger had said within moments of the pyre lighting that he would take his sister’s place as an agent if Salem was willing; Salem had intended to wait a year or two before recruiting him but he had just found some rumors that would suit Tiger perfectly.

“I have your assignment.” He said when White Tiger looked up him.

“What is it.” White Tiger asked, Salem smiled slightly at how similar the siblings were.

“My power base grows with everyday, soon enough I will be able to approach the leaders of factions more openly but for now I need to simply monitor undetected.” Salem could see the gears turning and waited, he was going to complete his former left hands work of making her brother a great agent.

“You want me to join a faction as a hero and watch them and report.” Salem allowed his face to smirk.

“Close I want you to build trust and relationships with them, in time when I have enough power to be taken seriously in this city I will need you to help me approach the leader and arrange a deal with them. Also so long as you remember where your first loyalties are then make friends fall in love, you are not some tool you are my agent which means you are family.” Salem saw the edges of tears form and when Tiger nodded he smiled.

“The group is the Pack they recently formed, their leader Fenrir is a skilled fighter and a strong leader but lacks skill in battlefield awareness and killing silently. Watch and protect him if needed, remember Tiger never stop improving.” With that Salem gripped his shoulder firmly before leaving the young man to grieve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah Salem is not so good at comforting people in grief, he just gives them something else to focus on and then leaves them to it. While Salem sometimes practices making clothes out of his enemies he never does it for fun and only out of monsters that deserve it and never goes after someone simply cause their skin would look nice as a belt or something. His grip strength is a result of his Special and surgery that he has under gone to have that level of strength.


	3. In flames we met and into Flames I would follow you if you asked.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheldon is Crustacean who is Salem's agent in the 'school' and this is how he went from a circus freak to joining Salem.

In flames we met and into Flames I would follow you if you asked.

 

[Six and a half years before Amber and Lily meet: Circus Wonder late evening]

Sheldon sat in his cage watching the grounds of the freak show, for the last month something strange had been happening, Sheldon had noticed about a month ago a strange shadow and pair of eyes that would appear somewhere in the view of his cage every evening around the same time; it had taken him a week to get an enough half looks to build an image he trusted. The shadow was some kind of Feral Special that looked like a tiger version of a were-wolf, the Shadow only ever watched but tonight it finally did something it snatched jerry one of the quieter guards and dragged the man into the dark.

A moment later Jerry walked back out as if nothing happened fixing his guard outfit and moving on with his route. Sheldon wondered if Jerry had dealt with the shadow but given how weak Jerry was and the power needed for the shadow to leap the way he had seen it do Sheldon doubt it; so he decided to test a theory. Sticking his left arm against the cage he dimly felt the static cage try to shock him but his hard shell blocked it.

“Arm in the cage freak.” ‘Jerry’ ordered, Sheldon retracted his arm and smiled.

“Of course, sir, though a word of caution Jerry calls me crabby not freak. Good luck with whatever you’re planning, guess your shadow needed to do more recon next time.” ‘Jerry’ merely nodded and walked off, whispering into a comm on his wrist that Sheldon knew did not belong to Jerry.

“My recon was perfect.” A voice behind him spoke, Sheldon spun whipping his claw low to catch the voice of guard, but he hit empty air.

“Wow better and better, I think I will get a bonus before the night is over.” The voice remarked and turning slowly Sheldon saw the shadow clearly for the first time.

“your recon was hardly perfect, you did not know what Jerry calls me.” Sheldon told the weretiger, who smirked.

“Oh, I knew, so did my lady, we just were testing you. I have been watching you; spotting me is no small task and even when I was giving you chances you never missed and never became fixated on one spot. You impress Sheldon… Good luck, and good hunting.” With that the were-tiger melted into the shadows leaving him alone in his cage again.

‘Huh, what are these ones up to and just why would they test me?’ Sheldon thought as he sat back down, content to wait and see, there was no point in rushing things.

###

It took half an hour for the event he was waiting for it happen, the slight constant hum stopped; calmly he stood up and walked to the cage door. Winding up he punched the door hard, it bent but did not break two more hits and the cage door fell off its hinges and onto the ground; Sheldon paused waiting for the guard to come running but they were either dead or focusing on the fire he could now see at the other end of the grounds.

‘first thing first.’ Sheldon thought as he walked, his gait sounding like a peg leg pirate from his right leg being that of a crab; he reached his goal and found a guard working on the power station for the cages and the man had just finished restoring the power and noticing the Sheldon’s cage was showing a issue.

Calmly Sheldon reached out and grabbed the man’s neck with his pincer and crushed, a sickening snap heralded the guard going limb as his neck snapped. Sheldon tossed the body to the side and stepped up to the controls, thankfully the panels were clearly labeled, and it did not take him long to shut down the cages and open the doors remotely; if his fellow captives escaped good if they did not try then it did not matter to him, he had given them the chance.

‘Now to get some payback and some travel funds.’ Sheldon thought as he made his way through the camp towards the ringmaster’s tent.

###

By the time he reached the tent the camp was mostly in flames, but Sheldon knew Tom and knew that bastard would not run until he had gotten everything he could, so Sheldon knew the man would still be in his tent even though it was on fire. He entered the burning tent and heard a gunshot and a dying cry from Tom, moving faster but focusing on not making noise Sheldon approached the bed room section of the tent.

A young man who Sheldon would guess was no older than thirteen crouched by Tom’s corpse, a large rifle was strapped to his back; the boy had a plague doctor mask on and his hair looked white in the flames, but Sheldon could see it was actually a pale blue. He wore combat armor under a black duster accented with silver. The boy pulled out a key from Tom’s body, which Sheldon noticed looked badly beaten and tortured; Sheldon felt a grim satisfaction that the bastard had at least not died gently.

“So what did you come here for? Revenge or something else.” The boy asked as he opened the safe that served as a bedside table.

“Both, I came to kill the bastard to make sure he could not do this again and to get some travel funds.” Sheldon answered watching as the boy loaded a case with contents of the vault, even as he could feel the flames getting closer as they burned the flame-resistant tent.

“What about your fellow captives?” the boy asked locking the case and standing. “I gave them the chance to escape if they take it that is their choice. I have done my part, I can’t do everything for them.”

“True enough. Lucky what do you think?” the boy asked Sheldon was about tell him his name was not lucky when a voice spoke behind him.

“He is skilled and efficient it did not take him more than a few seconds to break out and knew exactly where to go.” The were tigress said as she melted out of the shadows, how someone who was silver and black could hide so easily Sheldon did not know but respected her skill.

“Well then what is your final judgment?” Sheldon tensed subtly shifting his position to be ready for a fight, he would block the boy and body check the feral and make a break for it through a tent wall and hope his shell was enough to withstand a shot from the rifle.

“See he even is prepared to cut his loses and run, he is smart and would round out the few of us that are traveling with you.” Lucky reported, Sheldon paused it sounded more and more like he was being recruited.

“I see.” The boy turned to Sheldon and he could tell that the boy was locking eyes with him despite not being able to see them.

“Sheldon my name is Salem Lunaire, my callsign is Clockworth and I am looking for talented people to help me. I am moving my base of operations as an info broker and I will need agents to help me watch the factions of power where I am going. Would you like to come along, I could use someone the Lucky approves of and I assure you that I will pay you well and treat you well if you serve me well.” Clockworth spoke with a kind confidence that was not easy to fake, Sheldon considered his options and shrugged.

“I have no better options, so I will go with you, but if you pull shite like this circus I will kill you.” Sheldon assured Clockworth who nodded.

“Noted, no let’s leave the flames are here and I want to be gone before anyone else arrives.” Clockworth ordered, pulling a knife from his boot, and slashing a hole in the tent and walking out.

‘Well guess I have a new job.’ Sheldon thought as he followed his new boss and Lucky out of the tent into the night.


	4. Whistle while you work.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A character not seen yet but who is another my lovely creations I give you Thorn!

[2 years before Lily meets Amber: Amber’s school just outside the girls locker room.]

 

Thorn Ridge leaned against the bank of lockers listening to Bach Piano Concerto No 1 in D minor on his earphones, he noted the arrival of Amber who was good friends with Mariana the captain of the swim team which meant she and Nyx would be out soon. Sure enough only moments later the door to the change room opened and out came Nyx and Mariana who were both laughing at something Nyx had said.

Nyx stopped laughing and made a noise of glee and threw herself at Thorn who knowing the flying hug was coming was already braced and caught her easily, settling her weight on his hips as she wrapped her legs around his waist and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

“So practice went well I take it?” Thorn asked with a raised eyebrow, not missing the slightly jealous look Amber gave him while Mariana, used to Nyx and her antics was already waving goodbye and leading Amber off.

“I beat Mariana once out of the five heats!” Nyx crowed loudly, making Thorn smile leaning back against the wall as Nyx settled her arms on top of his shoulders.

“So, you are feeling ready for your swim meet coming up, I guess the watermelon cubes in my bag aren’t needed then?” as expected Nyx was off him and digging in his bag.

Thorn smiled as Nyx cheered in delight as she pulled out a small Tupperware container and popped the lid open, pulling the fork off the top and moaning when she took the first bite. Sealing his bag Thorn swung it onto his back and offered his hand to Nyx who hooked her elbow around his wrist and pulled herself up. Thorn started walking down the hallway whistling along with his music, Nyx clicked her heels against the ground and popped her rollers out and started blading backwards beside him.

“Daphne is taking me shopping for more carving supplies, she is taking me to the high end place to!” Nyx told him, Thorn smiled and did not remind her that she had told him when she was told and this morning.

“So, I don’t have to watch you this afternoon? Cool that means I can get some gardening done in peace, need to make sure that plant Special has not messed with my roses.” Thorn teased.

“Hey! I can look after myself.” Nyx pouted, Thorn smiled and patted her head.

“I know, I just don’t like leaving my girl alone where she can get herself into trouble that I then have to help you clean up.” Nyx looked thoughtful before smiling.

“Okay if that plant girl has messed with your roses let me I will break her legs!” Nyx declared finishing off the fruit and blading around to his back to stick the container in his bag.

“As much as I planted and raised them they are part of the public park, so I am not about to have you break someone’s legs for gardening in a public garden.” Thorn told her, Nyx looked at him strangely for a moment.

“your still flying solo right Wolfgang, I don’t have to worry about some Thorny bitch stealing my whistler?” Nyx asked, Thorn groaned at her bad pun.

“No, I have never even spoken to the girl, she stays on her side for the most part, and I may fly solo but I am always your wingman.” Nyx smiled and kissed his cheek as the left the school and stopped when she spotted her older sister and another woman standing by a very shiny Jag.

“Wow Sis became a trophy girl?” Nyx asked confused, Thorn agreed with the confusion, as they both knew her older sister did not own a Jag and the way the two were talking made it clear they were close.

As they drew close they caught part of the talk. “Remember Long-Shot to have the car back in it’s spot by midnight.” The other woman told Daphne, who nodded and waved in greeting to the pair as they drew level.

“Hey sis gave up on pining after you know who and decided to get yourself a girlfriend?” Nyx teased, Daphne blushed minorly while the other woman chuckled politely.

“No, I am not her girlfriend, I am one of her bosses. Besides I am taken and quite happily. My name is Tisiphone.” Tisiphone explained shaking both their hands before nodding to Daphne.

“Have a good time, remember that you and Saber are meeting with Salem discuss the mods Saber wants tonight. Take Saber out for a nice meal to relax her before the meeting, my treat.” Tisiphone told Daphne leaning close and slipped a roll of bills into her pocket.

As she walked off Thorn noticed how her low riding jeans exposes a tramp stamp with Egyptian cartouche on its side, her tank top formed a top frame with the jeans drawing the idea to it. she walked a few cars down before climbing into the passenger seat of Tesla sports car the drove off silently. 

“Well shall we go Nyx?” Daphne asked, Nyx nodded eagerly kissing Thorn on the cheek and waved goodbye throwing herself into the Jag. Thorn waved goodbye and headed for the parking lot to grab is plain and simple car.

###

He reached the park and headed to his little garden he had made for himself, He noticed the Plant Special was back again; her arms had a few new tattoos since he had last seen her. He nodded a greeting to her and went about tending his small garden, he loved his plants and was glad that the girl respected his garden and did not mess with it even if she was trying to help, he had chosen here so he could be free of people messing with his plants through powers.

Thorn saw a group coming towards the plant girl, it was the same group that had wrecked her plants before; they had done it when she was there and she had arrived at the same time as thorn last time, but they did not seem to be interested in the plant instead the girl. There was more of them than last time, Thorn stood and nodded goodbye to the girl and moved deeper into the park before doubling back.

He cam up behind the group and whistled low to get their attention. “You got your asses handed to you last time why no simply let it go and avoid getting stomped again?” Thorn asked the group of thugs.

“Fuck off, this is not your deal, that broad needs to learn respect. I heard she does not like fire so we brought some presents this time.” the lead thug gloated holding up a light and aerosol can.

Thorn schooled his expression but inside he could feel himself getting colder as his hate washed over him, he had heard the rumors about the girl in the park and what happened to her to make her afraid of fire; these bastards were going to retraumatize her over her not letting them smoke around her plants. Thorn normally was far more unwilling to be so bold in his approach preferring to strike from the shadows but sometimes you needed to teach them fear.

“I will give you 3 seconds to drop the lighters and can then walk away before I send you all to the hospital.” Thorn warned, the thugs laughed after three seconds of them laughing Thorn sighed.

“I warned you.” He let out a sharp whistle one that could not be heard by human ears, but certainly felt by their ears as the three closest of the five fell to the ground in agony clutching bleeding ears.

Thorn noticed that the plant girl had moved on to farther plants so Thorn did not have to worry about her hearing. The last thug besides the leader charged him, Thorn used a lower note whistle to strike his knee cap with the force of a police bean bag gun round, Thug fell with scream clutching a knee that was not bending right. The leader looked nervous but unwilling to back down.

“You are going to jail punk my daddy has friends on the police force, he will have you thrown in jail.” The thug blustered.

“Not likely I have far more pull with the police chief and I saw the whole thing, you will be lucky to avoid Jail time yourself.” Thorn heard a voice behind him but did not turn until a dart slammed into the leader and he crumpled to the ground, turning he saw a person in combat armor a duster and a plague doctor mask holding a large rifle.

“Hello, my name is Clockworth and I have been watching you for some time, I would like to talk.” The man said.

###

Thorn sat in a room in the back of the police station, the thugs had been dragged away and charged, the police chief had assured Thorn that he would not be charged for acting on Clockworth’s orders. So now that Thorn got a better look at the man he noticed that he did not look that much older than him, but carried the air of someone who was a lot older.

“Well you covered for me, so I will hear you out, what did you mean you have been watching me and you wanted to talk?” Thorn asked, tuning his hearing to listen to Clockworth’s body listening for the sounds of his heart and other lie detector sounds.

“I am an info broker and like to have agents in places to get more data. You have helped several heroes on the sly from the crowd and you are very good at scouting from what I have seen, you need training but you have talent.” Thorn could see where this was going.

“You want me to act as a scout and listening station.” He stated, Clockworth nodded.

“Many of the factions have children that attend your school and your lack of ties with any faction make you ideal for listening and acting as a recon agent when needed. I will not be asking you to do anything illegal at the start, that comes later and only for the purpose of keeping this city safe. You will be paid and trained.” Thorn could hear no lies from this man, he thought about it.

“All right you have a deal, I won’t rat out my friend’s sister or anyone from her faction I have my own code of morals.” Thorn stated and was surprised when Clockworth chuckled.

“I don’t need you to spy for that faction, after all my agent there was the one who referred you to me. I will contact you in the next few days, I have to do deal with Carol and those thugs before things get too complicated.” With that Clockworth walked out of the office leaving Thorn to wonder how he went from gardening to having a job and just who was this agent who referred him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those wondering Thorn was reffered by Long-Shot, and Tisi was there to check him out for herself. The Jag is Tisi's car not Salem's he never lets anyone drive his cars.


	5. Nephilim: My life is now yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not design this one but damn she is interesting, I am sure Fro will make her do more later to make up for her lack of action here.
> 
> 7/14/2018: Edited to add in Aletheia, the Troll of the trio of bosses in Salem's crew. Give my newest demoness some love.

Be my winged blade, Nephilim

 

[3 Years before Lily meets Amber.]

“Stop worrying Saber, I will be fine it is a simple recruitment.” Long-Shot complained into her helmet as she rode behind Sekhmet on her bike.

{The last time you told me that you arm got cut off.} Long-Shot cringed at the memory of Saber’s face just before she had gone under.

“Clockworth reattached it stronger than ever.” Long-Shot argued, she could feel the amusement rolling off Sekhmet as she listened to the call.

“Yes, and your in the middle of Europe not here so he won’t have access to a medical facility that will just hand everything over.” Saber countered, Long-Shot could not counter that but thankfully Sekhmet saved her.

“End your call we are approaching the meeting place entrance.” Sekhmet ordered, Long shot tightened her grip on Sekhmet’s hips to signal she heard.

“Got to go, I will report in once I get an all clear from Clockworth, until this is over we are going dark.” Long-Shot explained, she could all but hear the eye roll.

“Simple recruitment my ass.” Saber grumbled as she hung up, Long-shot leaned back to kill her phone and remove the battery from it and her helmet.

“Phone and helmet are dark.” She reported, Sekhmet gave her a thumb up and that was Long-Shot’s only warning before the bike suddenly spun in the middle of the road and drove off the highway and down a small path.

 

###

Sekhmet drove down the path with Long-Shot holding on behind her, this marked the first time they were taking a new agent out of the states for a mission; Long-Shot had proven herself since her recruitment, Sekhmet had been very impressed with her ability to keep firing even after losing an arm. Sekhmet pushed a button on her handles and the gate to the safe house opened and she drove in, noticing she was the last to arrive meaning no one had any issues.

When she parked in the camouflaged garage Long-Shot climbed off first stretching out, Sekhmet also stretched she could feel Long-Shot ogling her as she bent over backwards flipping casually into hand stand followed by splits in the stand before flipping back to her feet; Long-Shot met her eyes without blushing or looking away.

 

“Damn Clockworth and Aletheia are lucky bastards.” Long-Shot muttered as they headed in Sekhmet add a bit more sway to her hips than normal.

 

“Sign your girlfriend up for gymnastics, it opens a lot of new positions.” Sekhmet suggested. Long-Shot sputtered slightly about Saber not being her girlfriend.

 

They entered the small war room that already held three people, Clockworth who sat at the head of the table with officers Felicia and Ray two of their agents who Clockworth brought along as recon and support. Clockworth’s mask was firmly on his face, he never revealed his face to anyone outside his most trusted agents and the officers were not that. Aletheia sat sideways on Clockworth’s lap stitching what looked like a leather collar with Sekhmet’s trampstamp cartouche on a metal name plate.

 

“Good you are both here, now that everyone is here we can go over the details.” Clockworth said as they entered the war room.

Long-Shot sat in one of open chairs while Sekhmet walked over to her lover, Aletheia tilted her head back setting her work down to reach back towards Sekhmet; Long-Shot noticed that the cops were looking away while Salem grabbed Sekhmet’s ass. Sekhmet leaned forward and did something to Aletheia’s mask pulling away the lower half of leaning down to quickly make out with her, the display was enough for Long-Shot to look away and wish that she could do that to Saber. Once Sekhmet put the mask back and placing her hand on Aletheia’s head rubbing her thumb over the short silver hair, Salem began the meeting as if nothing happened.

“Our goals are two-fold, there is agent recruit that Hyena discovered while searching for our target. The other is our target, an extremist group of Special haters are planning to ambush a peaceful protest by Specials who are wanting more rights here in France.” Clockworth explained idly playing with her braids.

 

“Why the interest in the anti-protesters?” Long-Shot asked, Sekhmet smirked beneath her own mask, they had chosen well with Long-Shot.

 

“This is a contracted job by Interpol, do to the nature of Special relations and who the group is made up of Interpol wants to avoid being tied to this matter. In exchange for a large amount of funds, they will be ‘Overlooking’ a package I am transiting for another client through their airspace, getting the permits any other method would be nearly impossible in the timeframe I am working on.” Clockworth explained, everyone nodded.

 

“Okay, as rare as it is fortune is favoring us, both our targets will be in the same location. The recruit is currently the leader of one of squads in a peace keeping force that is overseeing the security of the event, our mission is not to stop the attack but to kill the leaders of the hate group, and to ‘escort’ the recruit out of the country. The Recruit is also a target of the Special capture team of France, apparently her gaining her own squad made enemies so they are working with the hate group on this.” Clockworth explained, everyone nodded so he passed out some packages.

 

“These are your missions read them learn then inside out then burn them. We leave tomorrow.” Dismissed the group broke up.

 

“The room is muffled right.” Sekhmet purred, Salem nodded already undoing the zipper on Sekhmet’s outfit as she did his.

“We can test the fit of our kitty’s new collar.” Aletheia purred as she reached up and slipped the finished collar around Sekhmet’s neck, clipping a leash on that she pulled from a bag nearby.

 

###

 

Clarie looked over her reports again, making sure everything was in perfect order, despite the pouring rain that had rolled in this morning; this was her first mission where she was in complete control of the Op something amazing for a Special so she was not willing to have anything fuck up. This rally was not something she had requested for her first assignment; a lot could go wrong with these types of ops; as Clarie walked out the command tent her senses went on wide alert as she noticed the number of protesters who looked far too uncomfortable around the blessed at the protest.

Before she could do more than begin to plan her next step, an explosion went off near the stage, like a lethal flash mob the protesters who Clarie had noticed whipped off their rain ponchos pulling out automatic weapons and opening fire on the crowd; Clarie’s team did not miss a beat and opened fire of their own on gunmen, Clarie had made her team work hard on their aim and it showed. Unfortunately for her and her forces more blasts went off and even more gunmen came crawling out of the wood work, these ones had Clarie taking a steadying breath to counter the rage at the sight of what was clearly special forces just with their badges removed.

“Form up, protect the civies!” Clarie yelled, creating a hard-light rifle and blowing off the head of a Spec ops.

Clarie saw a pair of humans pull out heavily modded handguns out and started to take on them, only for her eyes to widen and the pair moved with brutal ease through the crowd punching holes in the heads of normal gun men; her eyes widened even more when the pair pulled out knives and moved in close dodging gun fire even shrugging off a few rounds hinting at protection they were wearing. Years of training told her these two had some kind of goal in risking close combat, making a snap choice she started covering them given them the chance they. It was all they needed. In seconds the knives flashed as they slit the throats of several of the Spec ops, as soon as they bodies dropped the humans vanished into the crowd to assist her team.

 

‘Why would they risk all that for a few knife kills?’ Clarie had time to think before she got her answer, the spec ops got back up and opened fire on the other spec ops.

‘Fuck, four groups besides the civies in play, and my team is still losing.’ Clarie cursed mentally as she fought and surveyed the battle ground the humans were helping her dwindling forces evac the protesters, a sniper seemed to be picking off other spec ops, the corpses were now killing other gunmen sowing confusion.

Then Clarie saw him, a human who seemed to be calling the shots, Clarie started heading for him, she got only a few steps when he saw her and ran. Cursing she ran after him, if she could catch him she might be able to end this mission without more bloodshed, she radioed for back up and only glanced to make sure at least two of her men followed her before pushing even faster. Her instincts saved her life as she sold before rounding a corner she knew led to a dead end, her slowing made the shot miss that would have killed her.

“Drop the weapon and hands up!” Clarie ordered, hearing her soldiers up behind her.

“That is what we would like captain.” Clarie knew her men and that voice did not belong to any of them.

“Flex those wings, I hear they are like a bird’s and break just as easy, I would love to test it.” Clarie growled but dispelled her rifle and held her hands up.

“What happened to my men?” Clarie asked running a mental tally she knew that out of the 20 at least 11 were already dead and she could still hear fighting.

“Those traitors are dead, as soon as we find the freak and their helpers it will be a simple measure to clean up the rest of the monsters.” The first voice laughed, Clarie forced herself to feel nothing she would deal with her grief later.

Three against one without a weapon and no time to make one, the odds were not looking great for Clarie. When the man she now realized was the leader of the Hate group she had been assigned to protect against looked past her in shock and confusion Clarie tensed, then a quiet barely able to be heard over the distant fight sound reached her ears; the sick wet sound of bones breaking and gasps of pain.

“Who are you? Do you even realize what you did?” The man yelled panicking, risking a glance Clarie saw something out of a movie.

A young man stood there in combat armor with a black duster with silver tracing, his mask was a plague doctor mask, pale almost white hair stuck up wildly on his head. A massive rifle was strapped to his back but what shocked Clarie was the two high ranking members of the French Special capture unit throats clutched in his fists; the bodies dangled slightly off the ground with heads rolled at impossible angles.

“Crushed two fully armored and trained killers necks with my bare hands. I am thankful all my targets were kind enough to gather in one spot for me.” Clarie was torn between watching her target and this new comer.

 

The problem was solved when the young man walked past her and tossed the two dead men away from him with ease, the hate group leader panicking remembered his firearm and started to rise it; Clarie moved in one smooth motion years of training making it instinct. two rounds sent the man flying into the wall one; from Clarie and one from the young man who in the time it had taken Clarie to summon her rifle had drawn his from his back and fired.

“Your construct time will need to be refined, but beyond that good instincts.” The man praised, Clarie leveled her weapon at him.

“I don’t know who you are and I am not about to trust blindly.” Clarie told him calmly, noting that he did not even flinch at her weapon in his face.

A polite cough made Clarie glance up and see a woman in black combat armor painted with red lines and a white mask spinning a sleek around in her left hand with its finger guard. Clarie did not see a gun or anything that hinted this woman fought at a distance so she kept her weapon trained on the rifleman in front of her. The woman spoke in a deadpan but soothing to listen voice.

“I would lower the weapon or be killed by out sniper, archer, out archer’s corpse dolls, or our gun men before you could even think about pulling the trigger.” Clarie sighed and banished her weapon knowing she was beat.

“Good, for what it is worth I am sorry about your team, they did their jobs to the bitter end; many owe their lives to you and your team today. Interpol finally has enough with this to go after the sections of the government that allowed this to happen.” Clarie noted something strange.

“You’re not Interpol are you?” She asked, even though she could not see his face she could tell by his posture he was happy.

The rifleman responded. “No, my name is Clockworth, behind me is Aletheia one of my partners, I am an info broker and we was contracted to ‘find’ evidence by Interpol and to kill the hate group leader. An agent of ours caught wind of you and thought you would be will suited to working as an agent of mine.” Clarie listened and made a choice.

“You saved my life I will hear you out, but later, I need to deal with this first.” Clarie explained, Clockworth nodded.

“Of course, It would be best if my team and I are not here when others arrive, Interpol will tell you what to put in your report… your men will be remembered as heroes and their families looked after. Be grateful I had to given Interpol a discount to get that deal.” Clockworth agreed.

Before Clarie could even think of something to say the young man handed her a card and walked away without another word with the knife wielder leaping down and following, she saw a woman stand and banish a rifle giving her a salute before following after her boss.

‘A new commander? Well at least it seems to be a team of professionals.’ Clarie thought as she walked away noting the card was actually two, one was a business card and the other was a card that had her name with a single word underneath ‘Nephilim’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor Nephilim she does not realize most of his agents are completely insane. But yeah Salem loves making epic entrances with the least amount of effort possible.


	6. Beginning of a Typhoon part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this was getting long so we will have two parts.

Beginning of a Typhoon.

 

[1.25 years before Amber and Lily meet: Swim meet]

Nyx stood arms swinging around her body gently as she looked around her, the team was not set to go for a bit yet so Mariana was not reminding Nyx to stay focused. Nyx finally spotted the pair she was looking for in the stands. Her best friend and her older sister. Mariana’s best friend and acquaintance to Nyx sitting just behind and to the right, looking like she was watching her friend; Nyx knew better she could always tell when someone is ogling her and Amber was cute. Thorn sat near Daphne but not next to like she had all the times they had attended her meets, instead a young man and girl who looked barely older than Thorn sat between them.

He was watching her. No question even with his shades blocking her from seeing his eye, the feeling was too certain to be a mistake. His black zipper hoodie unzipped with hood up covered a lot of his hair but the blue silver did show. Silver and black were his theme. From his silver watch black pants silver and black gloves to his shades.

The girl was wearing a long skirt of dark purple with matching belt, that when she shifts Nyx realized were pants made to look like a skirt with a black sleeveless high collar top, her shades matched the man’s she wore black fingerless gloves as well but hers went up to her elbows. Black boots peaked out from under her skirt pants. Daphne pointed at her and spoke, Nyx could not tell what was being said but there was pride in her sister that was clear.

‘man, they are pale. If you want to stare I will give you a show then.’ Nyx thought smirking at them before dropping into the side splits.

Her stretches made a few of her fellow teammates blush lightly and Amber in the stands looked beet red and was trying and failing to look away, to Nyx’s annoyance the boy just smirked and said something to Thorn who shrugged and smiled the girl did the same to Daphne. Nyx was about to gesture at him when Mariana coughed and kicked her leg gently. It was their turn. Nyx stood from her splits smoothly and walked to the relay dive board.

The team had a system that worked. She went first and built a solid lead for the team as the second best on the team, with the rest spaced out based on the other teams’ times but the last one was the captain Marina. She would close the race to make up any lead they lost, Nyx smiled as her little taunt session had warmed her muscles perfectly. While most of the other swimmers with for low air time jumps into the pool, Nyx like to fly. The whistle blew. As one four swimmers leapt into the water but Nyx leapt further than them all, entering and surfacing ahead of the crowd.

###

[After the Swim meet.]

Salem leaned against the side of his Tesla holding Tabetha against his front, arms around her hips as she drew patterns on his hoodie sleeves with her finger. Thorn and Daphne had gone to fetch Nyx, Salem had heard Thorn speak highly of her for the last six months and Daphne had been doing it since he had met her.

“So, what did you think of her? Beyond her clear attempt to get a rise out of us?” Salem whispered into Tabetha’s ear, looking to the world a pair of love birds whispering sweet nothings.

“Her thoughts were so interesting, I love listening to ADHD like her, a shame I never got to hear your thoughts before your Special altered them.” Tabetha whispered back, Salem rolled his eyes lovingly.

“How were her thoughts?”

“almost exactly as I predicted until she was focusing on an exciting task they moved around a lot, but unlike others like her even Tempest Specials her thoughts are quiet like a storm where you can feel the wind and rain lashing but you don’t really hear it since you’re in the eye. When she focused it was amazing as the storm raged higher but with clearer intent.”

“So?”

“I like her, she will make a perfect partner for Thorn, who is loud at the center and quite outside.” Tabetha explained just as the trio arrived.

“Nyx this is my true boss, Clockworth and one of his two girlfriends and partners Aletheia.” Daphne/Long-Shot introduces.

“Really? I thought you were so whipped that she just needed to bat her eyes at you.” Nyx teased, Thorn rolled his eyes while Long-Shot just gave her sister a deadpan look.

“I pay her more, also I introduced them.” Clockworth told Nyx who nodded sagely.

“So, you are the guy who has been cutting into my time with whistler?” Nyx asked, Clockworth nodded.

“I am willing to give you a chance to join him on his work for me, Echo is good but I don’t like sending him into some areas without back up on hand and I can’t keep pulling other Agents to do so. Long-Shot and Echo suggested you and I figured a test.” Clockworth watched the emotions flicker so briefly behind her poker face.

“I am game, can’t let my whistler’s and sister’s name get tarnished by turning it down.” Nyx smiled in a wide manic smiled, making Salem grin like a wolf.

“Glad to hear, Aletheia and you will be playing a game of catch. Simple rules: Causing as little as possible damage or notice catch and attach this band ribbon to her and you win. The game will be tonight, Echo will take you to the place and you will have until the start of your first class tomorrow to complete your task, also you can’t be late for that class.” Salem explained, tossing the ribbon to Nyx and letting Aletheia go so they could get in the Tesla and drive off, pausing before entering the car he locked eyes with her. “Also, no help during the hunt so just you.”

“You are mean.” Aletheia said as they drove towards their home.

“If she can’t figure out something then Echo and Long-Shot were wrong about her skills.” Salem countered.

“True, I do hope she does well, we could use more upbeat members.”

###

Nyx turned to the pair after the car had turned a corner. “So, who wants to tell me everything about that hot piece of danger and what her boyfriend is expecting.”

Thorn held out his hand to Daphne who sighed and handed over a twenty. “Told you it would not be long.”

“Yeah but you owe Rey ten now.” Daphne countered smirking, Nyx tilted her head while she pouted.

“Don’t worry we were betting on how fast you would ask for help, another of our co-workers bet you would focus on Aletheia; Thorn thought the boss would catch your attention.” Daphne explained, Thorn cut in. “I thought he would show off a bit not keep her in front, oh well I won so you get to Nyxsit and I get to go do some gardening.”

Nyx gave him a kiss on the cheek and waved as he left, watching as he put his headphones on and walked away whistling a classical tune. Daphne wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her away to her car, Nyx leaned into the embrace humming happily at spending time with her big sister. Instead of heading to the Studio loft that Nyx shared with Thorn (the less she saw of her parents the easier it was to stay on good terms with them; which meant art budgets and freedoms.) they drove towards the townhouse that Daphne shared with her faction leader and girlfriend.

“Nyx please behave, the town house is safe from bugs beyond Clockworth’s so we have to meet there but Yolanda will be there and I would like if you two got along.” Daphne asked Nyx who looked over to see that Daphne was looking at her over her shades.

“Wow the ‘eyes’. Don’t worry Sis I won’t embarrass you in front of your girlfriend, I have some tact you know.” Nyx pretended to play around but knew Daphne could see through it.

###

Yolanda opened shower door toweling off when she heard her phone going off, leaving her towel on her shoulders she heads to her room to grab it not bothering to put on clothes. The ringtone was Daphne’s casual phone, maybe the post swim meet ice cream was cut short? It was a short text.

[Daphne’s text]

*Something Clockworth related has come up, bringing my sister with me home. ETA 10min*

Yolanda felt a bolt of panic strike through her briefly, she was not mentally ready to meet her girlfriend’s sister! The only family Daphne still talked to. Yolanda briefly considered going and hiding out at the faction base or with her brother but discarded that idea almost as soon as it appeared, she could not embarrass Daphne by doing that. What should she wear? Her work gear, casual, how casual would be okay.

Yolanda quickly shot a text to her brother, hoping for some help he was better with this stuff than her. His reply was not helpful.

[Brother’s reply.]

*Relax dress normally and don’t put on an act. You should not be scared of a girl who is not out of highschool. *

 

‘Ugh, okay Saber you can do this, it is just her sister… Her sister who is the only family she talks to and is highly proud of and love doting on.’ Yolanda mentally tried to give herself a pep talk, before sighing and heading to her closest.

Digging through her underwear draw she saw exactly what she needed, her favorite underwear. The ones from her first night with Daphne. Slipping the black thong and lace bra she searched her closest for her stretch bellbottom jeans with a red tank top and an unbuttoned black long sleeve top. She finished blow drying and brushing her hair when she heard the door open.

“Huh? I was expecting either sex toys or swords everywhere.” Yolanda froze at what could be mistake for a younger voice of Daphne.

“we keep the toys stored in the room. A place-” “For everything and everything in it’s place.” Yolanda could not suppress a snicker at the banter.

“Wow a girlfriend that eavesdrops.” Yolanda’s eyes widened realizing the girl was sharp enough to hear her.

“You are in our home and speaking loudly Nyx.” Daphne scolded lightly as Yolanda entered the living room.

Yolanda came face to face with a younger perkier version of her girlfriend, her eyes eye sent shivers down Yolanda’s spine the same eyes as her girlfriend stared back at her. The girl’s outfit made her understand what Daphne meant by losing her in a crowd was nearly impossible she was wearing a neon blue cropped tank top on top of a dark purple bra, dark purple short shorts under a neon pink combat mini-skirt and white belt with a snarling golden tiger oni-mask belt buckle. She had elbow length bright neon blue and pink striped gloves with matching knee high socks, she also had a collar of pale blue with a pendant of a storm cloud with a rainbow lightning bolt.

“Give your eyes a moment the spots should fade!” Nyx chirped cheerfully making Yolanda realize she was staring. “Everyone is blinded by my awesome outfit and personality!”

“The outfit is eye smarting all right, we will have to see about your personality.” Yolanda taunted back, Nyx blinked for a moment making Yolanda briefly panic that she had messed up.

“Sis if you ever break up with this one I will beat your ass and take her for myself!” Nyx laughed, Yolanda breathed a sigh of relief.

“Sorry kiddo but she is the only one for me so you can’t have her.” Yolanda fought a blush at the love in Daphne’s voice.

“Well as much as I want to play harass my big sis’s girlfriend I need to grill my sister on a fem fatal!” with that Nyx started dragging Daphne away.

“Clockworth is testing her using Aletheia.” Yolanda winced, that test was not going to be easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nyx an insane ball of rainbows and lightning bolts. Since I doubt anyone will get the reference her collar pendent is rainbow dash's cuite mark from my little pony. A show that she enjoys.


	7. Beginning of a Typhoon part 2

Typhoon part 2

 

[7:00PM down town warehouse district.]

Aletheia sat on a shipping container watching her favorite reruns of my little pony as she waited for Echo to bring Nyx to the meeting spot, she felt the presence of their thoughts at the same time as the early warning cams went off. She glanced at the feeds to get a look at how the young woman had prepped for her test, her outfit was a bright colored wet suit with some skater protection on. Thunder started rumbling, a strange storm had rolled in late this afternoon telling Aletheia that the girl was planning to use the weather somehow.

Echo came out of the alley leading Nyx whistling another classical piece, he carried a large umbrella his black cowboy hat and shades firmly in place. He nodded to Aletheia and simply turned giving a one-armed hug to Nyx before walking away whistling a new tune… the plagues from Prince of Egypt. She slid her tablet in to her bag, Nyx perked up at was on her screen.

“Oooh what episode is that? Dragonshy?” Nyx asked excitedly, Aletheia reached out and found genuine interest.

“Yes, I was rewatching some of my favorites.”

“Cool, I like Rainbow Dash but Flutter is great to.” Aletheia smiled behind her mask at the woman.

‘hope you can keep that energy during this test.’ Aletheia thought.

“So, do I give you a head start or can I just start chasing your fine ass?” Nyx asked with a wink, Aletheia found herself laughing from just how happy and energetic this woman’s thoughts were.

“Feel free to chase me, you will find I am not easy.” Aletheia teased playing along as she stood up, Nyx smiled and suddenly leapt forward clearing the fifteen feet gap in an instant.

Aletheia simply fell backwards dodging the attempt, hitting the ground in a roll and coming jogging away into the alleyway. She opened herself to the thoughts of Nyx and at once could tell this woman was no fool; she was already chasing but constantly herding Aletheia somewhere. Deciding to test how Nyx would react Aletheia ran using her free running skills to head in direction that would keep her out of the trap. Lightning struck far enough ahead that Aletheia was only momentary blinded thanks to her mask’s auto darkening lens. The sky opened and a down pour crashed down.

Aletheia spent the next hour constantly moving able to keep ahead of the young woman with her mind reading and own free running skills. The noose was tightening. Everytime she tried to escape into more crowded areas lightning struck close enough to force her back towards the target, finally she felt Nyx get a second wind as she was finally forced into a dead-end.

“This is not very low on the attention-grabbing chase my dear. Clockworth might not be happy.” Aletheia taunted trying to make an opening, only for Nyx to laugh.

“Really? We have not seen anyone since we started really. My storm has chased off everyone and lightning has been falling all over so no one is noticing my chase!” Nyx laughed as the winds started screaming.

Aletheia reached for her knife, she was not going to make a capture easy. Her knife was iced over and frozen into its sheath. Aletheia noticed that the water on her clothes and skin was turning into ice, the screaming winds were making it harder to listen to Nyx’s thought. Nyx rushed her. Aletheia matched Nyx blow for blow, unable to get the upper hand with her clothes frozen; she saw the ribbon flutter out of Nyx’s hand and a moment later she danced away cheering.

Aletheia looked at her arm and smiled, the ribbon was frozen around her arm; the girl was crazy she went with the flow so well in the fight that Aletheia had not noticed the ribbon get caught. If it had been a real fight she would have won but for testing the woman had done great. Nyx was skating in a circle as the storm began lessening and dispersing, Aletheia flexed as the ice fell of her clothes and skin.

“Echo was right you are a regular Typhoon.” Aletheia said holding out her hand only to be grabbed in hug, her body reacted before she could think and there was a sickening pop followed by Nyx screaming.

“Bloody fucking hell! Son of a cunt licking bitch bastard that hurts! Jeez if you don’t like hugs just say so or dodge no need to dislocate my elbow!” Nyx screamed, Aletheia bent to help her apologizing but before she could touch her Nyx flexed her arm making a popping noise.

“Ow! Sorry if my swearing offended, Thorn says I swear something impressive when I wipeout.” Nyx said taking Aletheia’s hand and hopping to her feet.

“Sorry about that I have reflexes that make surprise hugs a bad idea and your mind was going to fast for me to notice the hug without me focusing. I need warning before hugs, want to try again as a sorry for doing that to you moments after you got hired Typhoon?” Aletheia offered, Nyx paused looking at her.

‘Typhoon huh? I like the name, I am feeling you up with this hug and I want your panties as payment.’ Nyx thought at her making Aletheia laugh.

“I will allow the feeling up this once, I am happily taken by two lovely people. For the other thing sorry to tell you but I saw the storm coming and wore my swim suit so no panties.” Aletheia opened her arms for a hug.

The hug was sweet, Nyx was toasty warm despite being soaked. Aletheia felt hands slip below her clothes and simply allowed it, chuckling when she felt Nyx feeling her waistband; she had done well enough and she needed a new suit anyways. Nyx pulled away yanking the front of Aletheia’s waistband up and she pulled her swim suit bottoms off that would have given her a chafing burn if she had not spread her legs a bit for it.

“Since I got them, that means I can keep them… Can I get a kiss and your top to?” Nyx asked with puppy dog eyes.

“Thorn did not say you were a pervert.” Aletheia countered, Nyx shrugged.

“You just led me on a wild chase that has my blood pumping and with no current fuck buddy and you being taken I need something to help with ‘alone’ time.” Nyx explained, Aletheia nodded Sekhmet was much the same with her hunts.

“You can pick, kiss that will not be a make out, or my swim top and I let you remove under my top.” Aletheia offered, Nyx smiled like a cat that got the cream.

‘chance to feel up a fem fatal, I will be slow dear.’ Nyx thought at her before reaching up her shirt and slowly working the top free.

“Here is the location and time for you to begin training. Don’t be late or I am taking the suit back, if you tell anyone beyond Thorn I will make you regret it, I am only allowing Thorn because I know you will tell him everything.” Aletheia instructed after Nyx had taken the top and put it and the bottom in her backpack.

“I won’t be late, I am off for a hot shower and coco.” Nyx winked and bladed off.

‘Well I guess I get to go shopping with Tisi and Salem again, maybe I will try that new style Tisi suggested?’ Tabetha idly thought as she headed for her rolls Royce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nyx still has the swimsuit, wonder how Lily and Amber will react when they find that swimsuit in her closest with her 'toys'? Aletheia was mainly playing along with Nyx since her energy was so contagious normally she has a similar but calmer manner.


	8. Lightshow part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is long so it is in two parts.

LightShow

 

[3 years before Lily and Amber meet; Las Vegas]

Raymundo stood behind the bar at the Sunset Note, once the most popular club in Vegas but after the old boss gave his son the reins Raymundo had been struggling to keep this place from crashing and burning. It was in now the tenth most popular and falling fast. Raymundo bit back a sigh as he cleaned the glass in a flashy display in time with the music.

“The bar tender dances better than the dancers, does this mean I can stick my tip in your pants?” A suggestive voice with a slight Irish bur called over the thumping music.

Raymundo smiled and turned to face a newer regular, wearing black skinny jeans with bellbottoms, tasteful flats of a rich purple, her top a rich royal purple with gloves without fingers that went up to her elbows. All this with the lights of the club made her milk skin seem to glow and dark pair of wraparound shades; Talia she claimed her name was.

“Only if you finally show me your globes cutie!” Raymundo flirted, enjoying the laugh he got.

“My Girlfriend would get jealous if I flashed you in the middle of the club.” Talia teased, Raymundo laughed.

“I meant your eyes, you have such a dirty mind.” He teased, calmly refilling an order and passing it to a server without looking.

“And you love it, you are wasted on this place.” Talia told him, Raymundo shrugged.

“I don’t see other places eager to hire a manager who can’t keep his own staff.” Raymundo countered, turning the tables he made a show of looking around. “No girl toy on your arm again, are you making them up to keep me from asking you out?”

“No, she will be here soon, she just got in today I am here on business.” Talia explained, Raymundo smiled.

“Your business drives you to drink each night? Poor girl you need a better job.” Raymundo joked. “Your normal?”

“Yep one mind blowing round of sex on the beach.” Talia ordered suggestively.

“Coming up.” Raymundo answered whipping the drink up when he noticed her, a woman approaching the bar that set his teeth on edge.

He had been running illegal gambling and cons for years and you did not get as good as he was without knowing killers walking. Talia hid it well but he could tell, this woman though she walked calmly with a walk that screamed combat experience. She was dressed right for the club, a maroon corset with low riding black skinny jeans, her aviator shades covered her eyes and she wore a beret. The woman came to the side of Talia who looked up.

“Glad you found the clothes I left for you, they do look nice on you.” Talia purred, pulling the woman in to peck her on the cheek.

“You picked them out so I would expect nothing less.” Came the dry response making Raymundo smirk.

“So, what can I get you?” Raymundo asked as he placed Talia’s drink in front of her.

“Water, someone has to drive her home tonight.” The woman ordered, Raymundo smiled knowingly and filled a glass.

“Ra-ra meet Lora my darling.” Talia introduced, Raymundo nodded to her. “Name is Raymundo you need anything talk to me.”

“Thank you, I will keep that in mind… I heard this place is very popular.” Raymundo felt a shiver and saw a look pass over Talia’s face almost too quick catch.

“Ah it is, we are having some minor shakes as we shift owners but it will settle out soon.” Raymundo assured the woman as he lied through his teeth, the place was doomed and he could tell.

“Ra-ra if someone wanted to hire you on for a long-term job that makes full use of your many talents would you be willing to move?” Talia asked dropping the flirty tone, Raymundo felt the shiver again something that kept him alive all these years.

“How far are we talking?” Raymundo asked, glad that bar was slow enough the other tenders could manage it.

“Inlustris.” Lora answered, Raymundo whistled that was not very close.

“Depends on the job, and who is hiring. Who is the boss, you dollface?” Raymundo asked Talia who smiled.

“Well if you want those details, meet me at this address tomorrow at the time on the card. Come alone and don’t be followed or bugged we will know.” Talia reached out and slipped a bill into his waist band and had a card folded in it.

With that Talia grabbed Lora by the waist and leaned as if drunk and had her girlfriend lead her out of the club.

‘I really have weird luck.’ Raymundo thought looking at card and seeing it was a business card.

‘Moon Disc consulting.’ Was the name on the card, a name that Raymundo knew, it was an info broking agency for both the legit and illegal sides. He had once used their services to track down a fool who had tried to swindle him. They had been expensive but very worth it, he had sold them info from time to time in order to make a nest egg and more recently to help keep the Club up as the fool of an owner keep giving people too many free drinks.

###

Salem Sat watching the feeds as the newest possible agent entered the small office building; Aletheia had insisted that he was exactly what they needed for the Sell Outs, and Salem agreed. The man walked calmly but Salem’s camera caught all, he walked avoiding sightlines of snipers and moving to minimize the time he spent in the visible camera sights. When he finally arrived at the door, Salem pushed a button and it swung open with Sekhmet and Aletheia behind him he watched Raymundo’s reaction.

“I am going to take a wild guess here, your name was never really Talia was it? And that Lora woman was one of your spies maybe even an agent. Your ‘real’ name is Aletheia one of the heads of Moon Disc, making other two Clockworth and Sekhmet.” Raymundo asked after looking Aletheia up and down, Aletheia laughed lightly.

“You are rather sharp and have a good memory Raymundo, you are correct I am Clockworth and Lora is one of my agents.” Clockworth answered, Raymundo nodded.

“So what is this job offer? I am guessing you would not travel all this way from your current power base for another spy.” Raymundo asked, Clockworth smirked behind his mask, this man was the best fresh recruit since Tiger.

“Simply put ambassador and spy rolled into one, I need eyes and ears in each faction of my city. The Sell Outs are the faction I have in mind for you. They have most of the night club and the like markets cornered in the city.” Clockworth explained.

“All right sign me up.” Raymundo said, Sekhmet finally spoke. “Really just like that? No ask about pay or anything?”

“I have worked with your teams before and I have heard what kind of place you run, Agent is a step up for me. Besides I will be getting two paychecks one from you and one from my placement.” Raymundo answered, Sekhmet chuckled.

“Excellent, we will have a few matters to clean up before you can start with the Sell Outs. The current leader is not as welcoming as others have been to my presence in the city much less my offer of an ambassador, he wants ‘Proof of honesty’ by having me along with the ambassador take out a group that broke off from his and is causing a large amount of problems.” Clockworth explained, his displeasure leaking into his voice.

“Take it this leader is not someone I should get attached to?” Raymundo asked.

“I would advise against, remember your loyalty is to me and mine first, serve the Sell Outs and become one of their best. Make friends and lovers if you want but know I will kill any of them if they threaten the balance, and yes I find the current leader unpleasant and would not be doing this if I did not need eyes and ears there.” Clockworth explained.

“All right give me two days to pack up and I will be ready to leave, I have three weeks of vacation saved up.” Raymundo agreed, Clockworth nodded.

“Meet back here same time in two days, Long-Shot and I will be waiting to take you back. Aletheia will oversee your move, Sekhmet will be heading out on her own mission soon. Also your callsign is Lightshow from now on, it was Aletheia’s idea.” Raymundo nodded and headed out.


	9. Lightshow part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long Chapter, shit happens, people die, Clockworth sends several heroes to the ER, Saber gets one-shoted, Long-Shot grabs Saber's ass.

LightShow

 

[3 years before Lily and Amber meet; Private air field outside Las Vegas.]

“While I figured you would have a private plane, but damn that is nice.” Lightshow remarked as the town car pulled into the air field.

“I always make sure that I have the best possible, Shadow’s Song is one of the most advanced aircraft of her size.” Clockworth explained, looking at the sleek private plane.

The pair got out when they pulled into an empty hanger the driver getting out and following, Lightshow at once realized this was not a simple driver. Skin tight body suit that hid nothing showed just how nice a body the woman had and just how big a rack, showing her coreset from last night had not been making them look bigger. She still wore a black beret and shades, with a calm stoic expression.

“So based on what Clockworth said you must be Long-Shot, please tell me Lora is not your real name cause it simply does not fit you, unlike that outfit.” Lightshow asked, Long-Shot looked at him brief as they headed for the plane.

“Yes my callsign is Long-Shot, no my name is not Lora that was a name my lady Aletheia insisted I use.” Long-Shot replied a chuckle came from Clockworth.

“Next time don’t be so resistant to playing dress up and faking being a date and Aletheia won’t torture you with it so much.” Clockworth suggested, Long-Shot scowled while blushing slightly.

“Well at least you prove the you have the body for it in any outfit.” Lightshow joked, Long-Shot sighed.

“Stopping you right there, I have someone I am interested in and they are cautious enough about showing interest that I don’t want them to be chased off.” Long-Shot requested, Lightshow quirked an eyebrow but nodded.

“No problem, some reverse cat and mouse I see. No problem, force of habit; run a club long enough and you will turn on the charm whenever good-looking woman are nearby. If you want I can give you some tips, no offence but you seem like the type to stumble through the flirting.” Lightshow offered as they climbed into the plane.

“Thank you, once the mission is over and you have a chance to settle I might take you up on it. Though keep in mind outside of meetings ordered by our bosses or in their bases we don’t know each other, our jobs take priority.” Long-Shot reminded, Lightshow nodded.

“Buckle up, I will let you know when it is safe to remove your belts.” Clockworth instructed as he headed for the cabin.

“I thought you were going to fly? I mean you seemed like the driver.” Lightshow asked, Long-Shot shook her head.

“I have not been around long enough to be allowed to fly or pilot any of the more expensive crafts. You get lessons after your first year, something about ‘making sure you can handle a car before you touch my babies’ as he put it.” Long-Shot explained.

“Ah, so no taking it out for a quick run to the strip for a weekend.” Lightshow joked and he told tell he got an eye roll by the slight head bob.

###

Lightshow sat in the back of another town car as Clockworth pulled up a top down blueprint of a warehouse on a built-in screen. Long-Shot was driving again but Clockworth assured this was just to catch Lightshow up to speed. The layout made Lightshow unhappy, too easy for it to be a trap, and he said as much.

“Yes, it is more than likely a trap, A-List suddenly turned around and cut a deal with me about my agent when this rouge group appeared out of nowhere. The leader of the rouge group had never shown disloyalty to him in fact quite the opposite.” Clockworth paused looking at Lightshow, clearly waiting to hear his thoughts.

“So, given the terms you told me they are hoping to catch you with only one other, kill your and stop your influence and hope that the other factions won’t take revenge.” Lightshow suggested, Clockworth nodded.

“Yes A-List is a fool who forgets that my power spreads farther and deep than he would like to believe, if I die many secrets would come to light and several countries would be plunged into war. I find having dead-man switches very helpful in my line of work.” Lightshow shivered at the thought of the info that could cause war.

“Okay so the plan is to let them think we are fooled while our lovely lady gets her sight lines in place then we take them out but leave the ringleader alive for info?” Lightshow guessed, Clockworth nodded.

“Approaching the drop point, Lightshow you will drive the car the last distance.” Long-Shot informed the pair pulling over and getting out without a backward glance.

###

Clockworth calmly walked into the warehouse with Lightshow just behind and to his right a harlequin mask covering his face, the leader of the rouges stood flanked by to large thugs who Clockworth noted were not members of the sellouts but rather freelancers. The leader was dressed in a flamboyant cocktail dress and looked very much like a woman except for the large Adam’s apple on his throat.

“DragRace agreeing to meet is much appreciated.” Clockworth greeted, the hum of Specials trigging and hammers cocking filled his ears and his HUD flashed a dozen warnings.

“You are an idiot boy, you should be chasing skirts not trying to run an empire. Go home to mommy.” DragRace mocked, Clockworth felt his eyebrow twitch at the mention of that whore.

“DragRace A piece of advice for what remains of your short life, never bring up the whore or bastard who brought me into this world or your death will be far from swift.” Clockworth’s voice was cold and devoid of emotion.

“Someone has mommy issues; did they not hug you-” “Take out this Drag peasant’s knees.” Clockworth interrupted.

A barrier erupted in front of DragRace blocking him from harm from Clockworth or Lightshow, only for his knees to explode as two high power rounds slammed into them from behind. Lightshow reacted instantly spinning and targeting the ones going for the source of the shots. Clockworth also spun his rifle off his back and blowing the heads off a pair of guards with one round. Lightshow’s hands lit up with neon lights as he fired a pair of blasts into the shooters in the rafters causing their dying shots to go wide and blast apart the upper walkway leaving it dangling.

Long-Shot leapt from her hiding spot as it erupted in flames, she spun mid air using her twin anti-material rifles. Longshot saw Lightshow blast a thug who had been aiming at her and smirked until she heard the ricochet of his dying shot break the last cable holding the walkway. With her augmented reflexes she leapt out of the way but not fast enough to avoid being hit, the sharp edge of the blasted walkway crashed into her shoulder acting like a guillotine. Long-Shot gave a brief cry of pain before another blast brought her back to the fight.

Lightshow saw Long-Shot go down and blanched as he saw her right arm get sheared off, cursing the horrible luck of today he focused on taking the remaining thugs out. Clockworth bolted past him and to Long-Shot’s side, the last thug fell dead with a laser through the chest from Lightshow before he rushed to Clockworth. Clockworth threw something at him without looking.

“Those stop bleeding make sure DragRace lives, they have a lot of questions to answer and crimes to answer for.” Lightshow nodded and ran to patch up the ringleader.

“Long-Shot hold still, you are bleeding enough to send you into shock.” Clockworth ordered Long-Shot as he began applying a patch to stop the bleeding.

“Will I be pulled from assignment because I am missing an arm? You said the best and I can’t serve you or Saber as the best with just one arm.” Long-Shot Asked, already sounding light headed as the adrenalin began wearing off.

“Don’t insult me.” Clockworth answered as he moved around the wreckage to pick up the arm.

“What?” “I said don’t insult me, this level of wound is easily treatable, I am one of the top three surgeons in the world.” Clockworth scolded as he wrapped auto cooling clothes that he pulled from his combat armor tightly around the arm.

“Lightshow use this on DragRace then throw them in the trunk of the car, I will carry Long-shot.” Clockworth ordered throwing a syringe to Lightshow.

“I can walk on my own.” Long-Shot argued, trying to stand only to fall back with a grunt of pain as blood began seeping through the patch.

“Don’t increase my work load.” Was all Clockworth ordered, placing her arm in her lap and picking her up with ease.

As he reached the car Lightshow held open the rear door for him, he placed Long-Shot inside and climbed in after he. Lightshow report DragRace was bound tightly and out in the trunk.

“Head for the mercenary factions HQ they are the closest medical center that has the tools I need.” Clockworth ordered, pulling out his phone and calling the police chief.

“Carol. It is Clockworth, I have medical situation that I am dealing with so I will breaking several traffic laws. I am texting you the license plate number, if anyone attempts to stop us I do not guarantee that they will survive the attempt.” Clockworth informed the chief the moment she picked up.

“How bad is it.” Was the answer. “Bad enough that time is of the essence.” “Fine, try to cause as little damage as possible and I expect you to pay for the damage.” “Deal.”

“Lightshow step on it and ignore any laws you need to, but get us there as fast as possible.” Clockworth ordered, the only response was the engine roaring as the town car suddenly shot forward weaving through traffic.

###

Saber was trying to sleep but with Long-Shot still dark it was hard, she had grown very close to the woman and if she was honest she had quite the attraction to the woman. Long-Shot had said with was a simple recruitment mission and she would be reporting back in a four to five days, it was the fifth day and still no word. Saber would call but would not risk backlash from Clockworth if she interrupted a mission.

‘You are worrying over nothing, she will be fine… I should have accepted the offer of a drink with my brother.’ Saber mentally worried, sitting up to go deal with paperwork since she could not sleep when her phone went off.

“Stormbreaker what is some important you called me in the middle of the night?” Saber growled into the phone, her mood sour from everything.

“Clockworth and an unknown male just drove a town car through the front door and Clockworth left into the medical area carrying a barely awake and badly hurt Long-Shot.” The man answered stoically though Saber could hear the hint of confusion in his voice.

“Did he say anything?” Saber demanded as she set her phone to speaker and began changing into her combat gear.

“Borrowing your medical center, I will pay for what I use. Is all he said before marching off, several members who were hanging around that area are headed there to detain him and rescue Long-Shot.” He reported, Saber mentally curse remembering that only herself and a few others knew Long-Shot was an agent for Clockworth.

“I am on my way, get a team together and remove the car and begin patching up the entrance… I will deal with Clockworth.” Saber ordered hanging up after receiving an affirmative and jogging out the door.

‘Damn it, Clockworth what the hell are you doing?!’ Saber mentally cursed as she ran out of her apartment building to her car, jumping and flooring it to the base.

###

Clockworth strode down the hallway with a controlled by swift pace, Lightshow right behind him carrying Long-Shot and her arm. The pair turned a corner reaching the hallway leading to the surgery room, one or two minor members has attempted to stop Clockworth they went down quickly to sleep darts from his rifle. But now the hall in front of them was filled with member who were actually more than basic fodder.

“I will say this now, step aside and Medic if you would accompany me to the surgery room we don’t have much time.” Clockworth ordered, the group before them looked uneasy Clockworth was a figure that was more rumor than fact to most.

“Not happening Clockworth over Long-Shot and we will treat her. Surrender and we will turn you over peacefully to the cops.” Medic offered, but a simple glance at their face showed they knew how bad Long-Shot was right now.

“Not happening get out of my way or I will remove you by any means, I paid for her so I take care of her.” Clockworth ordered stepping forward.

the first one of the members stepped forward with a smirk on her face. The large woman stood a head taller than Clockworth who did not even seem to notice her blocking his path. Lightshow hung back a few steps to give Clockworth room.

Clockworth mentally began reviewing all the profiles of those in the hallway that Long-Shot had sent him. 'Python, non-loyal grappler, favors disarm and bear hugs leads right.' Exactly as Long-shots report said the woman started on her right side.

Clockworth calmly stepped into the reach and grabbed her right shoulder. His hands shifted into a configuration he rarely used, the sound his new hydraulic enhanced fingers whirred for a moment as his normally monstrous grip became even deadlier enough to crush the bones of a bruiser Special.

A sickening crunch filled the hall a beat before a scream. "AAAHH Son of a Bit-" Crunch! Clockworth reached out and repeated the process with the other shoulder, leaving the large bruiser weeping on the ground. His normal grip could easily bend iron tie rods, but in the hydraulic mode they could crush soild bars of iron.

"You were a fool to do that, Clockworth." Dragon Fist told him grimly, Clock ignored him and kept moving forward, lightshow following.

"Don't ignore-" Dragon began before Clockworth blurred into motion. 

'Dragon, loyal, arson, enhances kung-fu with fire, weak guard on the left when doing upper cut with right.' Clockworth mentally recounted as he dodged the upper cut he fished, driving a needle into his neck and knocking the man out safely.

Clockworth’s HUD alerted that a target had vanished, without even looking he shot a dart behind him. A grunt told him Long-Shot’s report on Oni’s habit of teleporting to the same spot each time to hit with her club was right, the woman dropped like a rock. Clockworth broke the woman’s forearms with a quick stomp to be sure, he knew thanks to the reports who was loyal to Saber and who was in the faction that would like a change in leadership.

‘Best to make a few extra weak points in those non-loyal, Loyalty is highly important after all.’ Clockworth thought as he kept going.

A lighting fast jab stuck Clockworth across the face as Stretch came at him Clockworth kept walking forward catching the next fist and using the man’s own stretching limb choked him out. Finally the heroes starting attacking pairs rather than trusting their allies to be able to handle one man. Telekinetic pressure began crushing Clockworth’s ribs as a man wearing a second skin of tile went to hit him; only for the bark of his rifle to send the man crashing into a wall, while he dug himself out Clockworth shot the telekinetic woman with a taser round dropping her. The man coated himself in steel from the inside of the wall only to fall to a taser as well.

Medic had tried to get behind Clockworth ‘rescue’ Long-Shot, only for Lightshow to shift is grip and blow the man threw a wall where he lay groaning before passing out. Only two remained, a man in armor and a tech special, the pair clearly did not work together well as they both charged. A light blast nearly hit Clockworth who responded by grabbing the knocked out Telecrusher in one hand and used as a shield to prevent the honorable crusader from attacking long enough for Clockworth dart him.

Terminator was the only one left in a hallway filled with his fellow faction members in states of unfit for moving. Not that he really cared, they were just too weak they could not handle one pathetic boy. Terminator was not about to let a analysis tech Special show a combat Tech Special like him up, he went to step forward when his early warning system went off as his knee buckled. The system had been too slow Clockworth had already shot blowing apart his knee, before he could curse three more shots rang out leaving him on the floor with each limb useless.

“Come on we wasted enough time, get her on the table.” Terminator heard before he saw the butt of the bastard’s rifle slam into his head hard enough to knock him out.

###

Clockworth helped transfer Long-Shot to the surgery and put the arm on a tray nearby, as they began strapping her down Long-Shot came back to awareness long enough to feel the pain in her arm as Clockworth removed the patch on her limb. Long-Shot Screamed like a banshee. The door was kicked in. Clockworth kept working on the straps.

###

Saber walked down the hallway in shock several of her fighters were down in various degrees of injury, she noted that those more loyal to her were less injured. Terminator was rather hard to look at, his limbs bent in ways Saber knew they could not due to bullet holes in his limbs. The sounds of Long Shot scream had her through the door Muramasa drawn, she saw Clockworth and some man standing over a table with Long-Shot screaming on it while her... Arm lay on a tray next the table.

"Lightshow shut the door!" Clockworth ordered without looking up from strapping her lover to the table.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" Saber screamed advancing on the man, barely noticing the glowing lights by the door.

"Saber, I am busy saving my Agent's arm and life so shut up and go sit in a corner or something I don't need you distracting me." Clockworth did not even look at her, as his one finger became a scalpel and cut open Longshots top exposing her breast.

"Get your hands off her, I am not letting you paw at her like that. I will take her to MY medic." Saber demanded.

"Don't bother Lightshow." Clockworth ordered, Saber noticed the man behind her had bright glowing lights coming from his hands.

"Don't ignore me Clockworth!" Saber started to swing only to feel five points drive into her gut.

Looking down she saw syringe tipped fingers in her gut fluid draining into her, looking up she saw cold mechanical eyes looking back. "I won't let some hack ruin my agent, I won't kill you for threatening me... this time."

With those words Saber dropped to the floor feeling someone drag her into a corner before blacking out. 

###

Lightshow swallowed back bile, he was no weak stomach rookie but the fact that Clockworth looked like he was operating on a corpse was just wrong. He had not noticed at first but Long-Shot had stopped bleeding shortly after Clockworth had applied first aid and the arm was still fine and not even bleeding. Now Clockworth and two spools of some kind of cable attached to the backs of his hands feeding into them and something was coming out of his fingers. 

when he stuck his now needle tipped fingers into Long-Shot she screamed like a banshee, and started to thrash, nearly snapping the straps holding her down.

"Hold her down!" Clockworth snapped, Lightshow jumped to pin the woman.

"Would be easier if you gave her what you gave the fire fisted guy!" Lightshow grunted.

"No time to let the drugs take effect, also I won't inject Drugs into Long-Shot without her expressed permission." Clockworth stated sighing, Lightshow sensed a story there but before he could comment Clockworth pulled his fingers out and into his coat then pulled out something from his coat.

it was a something that looked like a cross between a cross, a spike and had lines near the tip to suggest it spread; Clockworth placed the tip over where there was nothing important in long shots shoulder. 'He wouldn't' Lightshow thought.

"This is for your own good long-shot." was the only warning before Clockworth drove it through her shoulder, Lightshow gagged as he heard metal tearing along with the woman's pain filled shrieks, Clockworth calmly tightened the spike which sprouted fins under the table pinning the shoulder.

"You can get off her now, bring the light and shine it on the shoulder." Clockworth ordered as if he had not just drive in stakes to his agent.

"I missed all important bits and with the enhancements I have made to her the spike wounds are nothing, now hurry up." Lightshow jumped to action.

###

Clockworth turned in hand back into needle tipped ones as he began feeding material from the spools in the backs of his hand into the needles that he inserted into Long-Shot. What only those who received enhancements from him were aware of was that he was able to produce Nano machines within his body, using a series of injections the nanites would bond to the host and enhance their body; this prosses also could be used to reattach limbs. By feeding the nanites into the wound he would build the colony on both part up then they would fuse back together.

It was delicate work that could easily result in permanent issues, so it took Clockworth the better part of two hours to fully repair the wound. The colonies inside of Long-Shot’s body already had prevented the limb from decaying at all, and after an injection of nanite laced blood the surgery was done. Showing Lightshow how to carry Long-Shot in her current state, Clockworth picked up Saber and messaged Via Saber’s phone to cover up the situation.

“You really think they will buy the text?” Lightshow asked.

“I sent it with the wording Saber uses and the proper checks and such, Long-Shot feeds me everything that I can use. I have a copy of every message Saber has ever sent that Long-Shot had access to.” Clockworth explained as they arrived at a room that Long-Shot used while staying at the base.

“The exit is down the hall, head out the door then head down the street to the Starbuck, another Agent White Tiger will meet you with DragRace stored in a new car. Assist him in getting the info, then kill A-List we will get you into that faction with the next leader… don’t be seen by anyone as you go to kill or come from it.” Clockworth ordered, Lightshow nodded and left after placing Long-Shot on the bed.

Clockworth moved placed Saber on the ground and made sure his clothes were not stained, the drug was fast acting but also cause loss of bowel and bladder control. Thankfully his clothes were fine. Moving with familiar ease he opened the dresser draws and started pulling out clothes, he liked how many of his Agent had no issues tell him the details of the rooms they live in on their bases.

Not bothering with trying to remove the remainer of the bodysuit he simply cut the clothes of Long-Shot and quickly cleaned her wound and the privates before dressing her in her underwear putting her under the covers moving to do the same with Saber. Clockworth quickly ran a mental comparsion on sizes and realized Long-Shot’s clothes would not fit Saber; shrugging Clockworth dragged her to bathroom, cutting the clothes off and cleaning her as well before placing her in the bed with Long-Shot and taping a note to her face and leaving.

###

Saber woke up to something that she had not felt in a long time a warm body next to her. Opening her eyes she saw a note, removing it and reading it made her blush from embarrassment. Shifting she noticed two very important things, she was naked and Long-Shot was in very revealing underwear that was only spoiled by the bandages around her shoulder. Saber reached for her phone and saw a series of texts from her? Stormbreaker had talked with someone faking her and covered the event up, and a set of clothes for her were outside the door.

Long-Shot shifted and pulled her close making Saber turn crimson and try to move out of her grasp out of respect but stopped at the wince of pain that crossed the sleeping woman’s face, giving up Saber laid back down and decided to enjoy this gift. She would ‘forget’ to bring this issue up with Clockworth since Long-Shot was safe and Saber was enjoying every second of Long-Shot holding her. Saber was almost back asleep when Long-Shot's hand grabbed her ass firmly and showed no signs of moving, Saber turned crimson again and lay there debating whether this was hell of heaven.

Clockworth's Note.

'The drug used on you relaxed your muscles enough that you released the contents of your bowels and bladder. Also, during the reattachment some blood spurted staining your top. I changed your clothes, I am a doctor and it was purely professional I am already in a relationship and you are not my type. Also, the matter of those who caused Long-Shot's injury have been... Dealt with, Long-Shot will speak nothing about this event nor will you. P.S. I did not kill you because you acted in the heat of passion with the best intentions for my Agent, that said I will not be nice next time I will never kill you for doing that type of thing but I have other ways of expressing my displeasure... Long-Shot is not drugged so don't move her.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would have done A-list's death and such but with how long the chapter is, and how much I did not care about his death I figured I would leave it to headcannon. Also Saber only went down so easy cause she was not thinking straight and had only seen Clockworth with a rifle and did not know he came with drug loaded fingers.


	10. BedBug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two new agents in one chapter. Bedbug and Mark

Bedbug: The shadow agent.

 

Rio: six weeks after Clockworth moved to Inlustris

Mark slipped out of the building into the shadows of the alley and began to make her move to down it, only for lights to flare up at the end of the alley as police cars screamed down the street. Mark spotted at once the informant for the heist and knew that he had betrayed Clockworth; sitting a cop car smiling and laughing while pointing was proof enough.

“Oh you rat, well I will enjoy carving you like a turkey later.” Mark cursed as she dove for the wall and began scaling it easily as bullets began flying.

###

Rainey Silva walked down the streets of the slums of Rio, not afraid of being mugged; most thugs knew her charities and did not want to risk losing that and those that did not learned quick that the small bug woman was deadlier than she appeared. Rainey was coming back from her shopping when she heard a wet coughing noise coming from the alley on her left.

‘the homeless know better shelters than this place, that cough sounds like a little girl?’ Rainey thought worriedly as she stepped into the alley.

Without warning a figure leapt at her with a pink blade flashing, Rainey dodged punched the shape as it flew over head; the figure made the same wet coughing noise and Rainey realized it was a little girl who was coughing that attacked her… she was coughing up blood!

‘Those wounds, bullet wounds, Tazer prongs still imbedded.’ Rainey looked in horror at the girl in front of her the fact that she was alive let alone moving was a miracle.

“Come you need medical attention.” Rainey proclaimed and scooped up the little girl who tried slash her with the pink blade.

Rainey calmly grabbed the wrist and looked at her. “I don’t want to have to treat a broken hand as well are we clear?”

“Oui” The girl responded spitting up blood but glaring at her.

“Don’t speak that dear try English Spanish or Portuguese.” Rainey scolded, the Girl glared.

“Yes.”

“Good, no I hear sirens so let’s get out of here.” Rainey started to jog making girl grit her teeth for a few minutes before passing out.

###

Mark woke up and at once tensed using her power she tracked her target, it was next to her on a table by the bed she could feel beneath her. Mark used her sense with her eyes closed feigning sleep to examine the room she was in, it was small a guest room likely; sounds of footsteps enter the room. 

“Your awake, good time to change your bandages dear child.” The woman entered the room, now that Mark was thinking more clearly she realized this was the woman named Rainey who ran some charities in the area.

Mark had scouted the area and found the woman running the charities to be very strange; a mother bear was the best way to describe her.

“I am not a child.” Mark said sitting up ignoring the muscles screaming in pain; she was naked apart from some bandages and her panties.

“The rest of your clothes were too damaged to save; your coat somehow repaired itself though.” Rainey said in a way to imply a question.

“Special coat.” Mark answered thinking of the gem on the back that held a thriving nanite colony.

###

 

“Your wounds have almost healed?!” Rainey was shocked, the 30 bullet wounds were all sealed and the ones closest to vitals were already fading.

“I am a fast healer.” The young woman answered.

“Who are you and why were you stealing a drive with the banking information large company on it?” Rainey demanded, woman looked at the table and Rainey knew what she was wondering.

“I asked around and learned what was stolen, without anyone even suspecting I even saw the thief.” Rainey explained, she saw the woman relax.

“Client wanted data. Boss sent me, then was betrayed by a rat. You may call me Mark; thank you for helping me.” Mark answered Rainey nodded.

“My phone was it intact?”

“Yes” Rainey replied handing over the phone.

Mark quickly hit some buttons and a ringing sound reached Rainey’s sensitive hearing.

*How was the swim last night?* Rainey heard a voice on the other end ask.

“Damp and short.” Mark answered.

‘Sign and counter sign? Guess these are pros.’ Rainey noted.

*I am guessing we’re set up then, since he reported your death and expressed how he tried to save you, and that the drive was lost.*

“Yes if you could send someone to deal with him I would be grateful I am currently laying low with Rainey Silva.” Mark answered, Rainey raised a brow plate at how Mark knew her name.

*I see, heal up, protect the drive and be back by the deadline… and extend the offer to her, she matches the profile for what I was looking for.* the voice instructed, Rainey felt mental flags raise at the last part.

“Very well I will report if anything happens.”

*Good stay safe mark, I am glad your okay. * the call ended with that.

“What offer?” Rainey asked, Mark looked at her.

“To help us protect a faction giving Specials a better shot at life in Inlustris.” Mark said and began to explain.

The deal was she would act as an agent in the faction helping as a member of the faction but keeping an ear to the ground to give ‘Clockworth’ the boss of Mark a heads up about threats to the faction that he would then deal with. Also she would help funnel funding into the faction without anyone noticing since it seems Clockworth was unable to be public with his support.

Rainey had felt recently that she had done all she could here and needed to move on so the kids she trained could spread their wings. This one seemed to be up her alley and she had noticed for all the cold talk by Clockworth on the phone he had been relieved to hear from Mark and cared for her. Making her choice she agreed.

“I accept, it will take a week to put everything in order before I can leave.” Rainey agreed after a few minutes of thought.

“That is fine I am waiting a week before leaving so we can leave together. My ride will be here to pick us up then.” Mark agreed, Rainey nodded and looked at her.

“What is your real name?” Rainey asked, Mark shrugged.

“I can’t say, against the rules to reveal it on job to outsides and until you are official and I am back at the safe house I am Mark.” Rainey smiled at her response.

“Good when I was in the resistance that was what we did as well; get some rest I will bring you soup in a bit after all you need some food if you want to grow up a bit.” Rainey said looking at Mark’s small chest Mark shrugged.

“Girls I date love the Loli look and means mine won’t sag ever.” Rainey laughed and patted Mark’s head before leaving.

###

Inlustris: Few weeks Later.

Lucy looked at the bug woman warmly and asked an important question. “What should we call you in the faction?”

Rainey smiled warmly back. “Bedbug sound right!”

a


End file.
